So, Is It Love or Hate?
by oOAnimeLoverOo
Summary: Following the music in Ouran Academy proves to reveal more than just the composer of the song.


I followed the sweet sound of music throughout the school, just to find myself standing in front of the abandoned music room that was used for the host club's activities. It was after school and usually nothing occurred in the afternoon while the school was closed. '_Maybe it was a meeting or something_,' I thought while the melody continued to slowly draw me in. I didn't like the host club so much, especially the tall blonde guy. He was very much a dork, but for some reason, I was attracted to the club. I found them...amusing? This time, I had a plausible excuse for going to the room. I had to find out who was playing this music. I had listened to various classical pieces, but this particular song was unfamiliar to me. I had to find out the composer and the current pianist. I walked into the music room. The usual flower petals flew into my face and the bright light flashed causing me to shade my eyes. When everything was normal again, I saw who was playing and stood there in shock. It was...

"_Tamaki_..."

It came out barely a whisper. I was amazed to see that the very one I disliked with a passion was the one playing such indescribable music. Normally, I would go by the phrase, 'I have to see it to believe it', but he was right there before my eyes, and I couldn't bring myself to believe he was playing it. I stood there, shocked and hypnotized, while he played. The way it gets so full of feeling, then becomes as soft and sweet as the petals of a sakura tree was incredible. He finally finished, and I snapped out of my little trance.

Tamaki turned around and saw me there. He smiled a small, sweet, sincere smile," Hello, I didn't know it was you who had come in." He flushed a slight pink shade.

"Uh, yeah. I'd heard music and I followed it here. I haven't heard that one before. I must know the composer." I tried to sound professional and rich, even though I was not. I walked over towards him and sat on the empty space of the bench beside him.

"I ..." he stopped short. "I wrote that-", he hesitated before finishing, "- for you." He looked at me with his indigo colored eyes, which were full of emotion.

"F-for me? Why?" I couldn't understand. There was no way that someone that I nearly hated wrote a song for me.

"You don't understand. I've felt fond of you ever since I laid eyes on you, but I never knew how strong my feelings were towards you," he said.

He had to be faking, I'd seen him plenty of times during the club activities. He was famous for flattering and flirting with the girls. He did this everyday. He couldn't fool me. "You're lying to me," I shook my head.

"I may be a host, and I know I compliment and entertain girls during the host club activities, but right now, this is the honest truth." he said looking into my eyes. "I've never, in my entire life, felt this way about a girl until I met you."

His eyes were bringing me into believing him, but I couldn't.  
I couldn't lose to him. "You're just trying to prove a point. You're just trying prove that you can get any girl to like you, even if they weren't so fond of you," I said. I got up and started to run out of the room to prevent any more being said, but Tamaki was quicker than I was. He caught my arm before I got off far.

Then, everything happened in slow motion. Tamaki spun me around, catching me by surprise, and he grabbing both of my forearms he pressed his, extremely soft, lips against mine. My eyes widen as his slowly closed. My heart began pounding in my chest. This had been my first kiss, and it was with the last person I'd ever thought I'd kiss in all my day. The worst part about it was that he was absolutely perfect at it.

It seemed that Tamaki had gotten lost into the kiss. He'd let go of my forearms and allowed his arms went around my waist. Instead of pulling away as soon as he'd let go, I unexpectedly hooked my arms around his neck, drawing him closer. It was just like one of those old romantic films. The sun was setting right outside the huge glass window. It was a perfect first kiss. Tamaki pulled back and looked into my eyes, trying desperately to read my emotion. "Please," he pleaded," please believe me when I say, 'I love you.'" He stated that one sentence. That simple three-worded sentence that had caused end of lives. The same sentence that caused the beginning of lives. The sentence that have always been able to break or piece together people.

The moment he'd stated that was the moment I'd stop lying to everyone, to him , and to myself. "Tamaki Suoh," I spoke,"you might be the most crazy, idiotic, stupid 'king' I'd ever met." His eyes started to become sad. He looked as if he had been shredded into a thousand pieces. "But I must be even more crazy, idiotic, and stupid because somehow I've still managed love you more with each passing second," I smiled as I looked up at him.

A goofy grin appeared on on his face as he pulled me into another kiss. I loved this moment. I haven't forgotten that day at all. On the day of graduation, Tamaki asked me to marry him and I of course I said yes. He didn't care what his family said. We were soon wed and had children years later. He was the one I truly loved, and I will always love him for the rest of my life.

* * *

I wrote this when I was 12 years old. I found so many errors in this one-shot that it was nearly unbearable. Hopefully, I've fixed it up enough to be readable. I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
